Dragon Age: Witch Hunt
by Optimus524
Summary: It was been two over years since Morrigan had vanished into the shadows and no trace of her path could be found. However, Daylen has reserved word that Morrigan has returned to Ferelden. She has been sighted in the southern wilderness he first meet her. Daylen most now find the woman he loves and discover the fate of his child.
1. In Search of Morrigan

Daylen was now the Constable of the Grey of the Grey Wardens, but he didn't really care about titles. There was only one thing he did care about and that was finding Morrigan and after more than two years he finally had a lead.

Theron was informed that Keeper Lanaya noticed a woman just outside of Ostagar in the vicinity of Flemeth's hut. He was also grateful that Alistair and Elissa had lend the use of Barkspawn for his little adventure.

He didn't dare enter the city itself for the Dalish there were still wary of humans despite him being a Grey Warden, though he was impressed how fast they manage to rebuild these old city. It was no doubt use the aid of Bann Kallian, who sent builders to help them rebuild the old ruins.

There were few Dalish that were controlling the perimeter that stopped him when he approach, but once they realised who he was they allowed him to pass.

"I've kept watch, as the Keeper said. Yesterday, I saw smoke. And a woman," said a Dalish.

* * *

As he walked through the Wilds, he noticed there were no bones in the clearing. He supposed, given that years had passed, that was not surprising. But then, he hadn't been expecting to find bones in the first place. Throughout the wild, he'd heard birds. Unexplained rustling of leaves. Here, though, there was silence. Fearful waiting.

The hut still stood. Smoke came out of the small chimney. Whoever the Dalish had seen was still there, or had left only a brief time ago. The mabari whined at him. He smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here. I couldn't do this alone."

Barkspawn whined again, and licked his hand. He rubbed his ears. "We'll find Morrigan, I promise."

Barkspawn barks happily and at once rushed over towards the hut.

They entered into the hut and at once Barkspawn growled, they weren't alone.

A Dalish woman appeared out of the holding elven style blades in each hand, and wore armour of ironbark. "Not another step! What are you doing here?" She held the blades threateningly.

Barkspawn leaned forward and snarled.

"Call off your hound, shem!"

"Easy there, boy," said Daylen.

Barkspawn backed off and at once the woman withdrew her blades. "Fine. I am Ariane, of the Dalish people. My keeper sent me to find _Asha'bellanar_ —the Woman of Many Years."

"I'm looking for Morrigan," he said.

She blinked. "I see. Then we have more in common than I expected." She looked around the hut. "I pursue Morrigan as well. She has done a great injustice to my clan. Has she wronged you?"

Daylen rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I loved her."

Ariane blinked. "Ah. They say she is beautiful, but I have never heard anyone claimed she is capable of love." There was an awkward silence between the two of them, but Ariane spoke again. "Morrigan stole an ancient book my clan has guarded since the days of Arlathan. We were the only ones with such a piece of our history." She gestured. "Everything we once had, all legacy of our ancient magics were stripped from us, first by the Tevinter magisters, then by the wretched Circle." A sigh escaped her. "And Morrigan took what little was left."

"How do you know Morrigan stole it?"

"One month ago, she visited our clan in the name of friendship, and took great interest in our history. She knew exactly what she was looking for." Ariane clenched her fists. "The keeper allowed her to see the book. Two nights later, it was gone."

"What's so special about this book?"

"For almost two thousand years, the Dalish people have been wanderers, a shadow of what we once were. The book - as much of a mystery as it is to us - is one of the only clues on how to reclaim that past. My keeper, Solan, says it was a treatise on something the ancients called ' _Eluvian_.' The word is as old as the book itself, and its meaning has been lost." She shook her head. "Save perhaps to Morrigan."

"So what now?"

"Help me. We both want Morrigan, and we can aid each other." She gestured. "The book of Eluvian was reclaimed for my clan by an elven mage, who stole it from the Circle of Magi before defecting. He said other similar treasures remain in the library, but they would never allow a Dalish to view them. Perhaps you will meet a different reception…"

"I am from the Circle. I'll get is in," he assured.

" _Ma serannas_ , I look forward to working with you."

Barkspawn chuffed happily.

* * *

They made good time to the Circle. She had no objections to avoiding the roads and cutting overland, and seemed surprised he was able to easily keep up with the pace she set.

No one seemed to object to them taking a place on the ferry. The increased traffic provided by Alistair's easing of the restrictions on the circle provided plenty of crowd in which they could lose themselves.

Once inside the tower, however, they were almost immediately stopped by a Templar. He gave them a suspicious look. "Welcome to Ferelden's Circle of Magi. Please keep your hound under control. Some of the apprentices are easily startled." He gave Ariane a distasteful sneer. "And I see you have a Dalish elf with you."

Ariane returned the sneer. "Is that a problem?"

"Ariane can be trusted," Daylen said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She glared. "Most Dalish are common thieves?"

The Templar rolled his eyes. "As you say." He shook his head. "The Circle is glad to have you as a guest. As you can see, things are much changed from when you were last here."

"Where's Greagoir?" Daylen asked.

"Greagoir is in Denerim, attending to some important business," the Templar said. "My name is Hadley. I lead the Templars in the knight-commander's absence. Good day to you."

Ariane looked around as they entered. "I see why Keeper Solan did not want me to come here. It is all too tempting to overturn the tight order of their little world…"

"I need to go to the library."

"If you looking for a book, you can start in the index section, as a Circle Mage and Constable of the Grey, you and your guests are free to explore the first floor the tower without an escort."

"Just stay close to me," said Daylen as they entered.

"You never told me you are a Grey Warden," said Ariane curiously.

"That's right I never introduced myself my name is Dayen Amell," he said giving a little bow.

"Wait, I know that name, you were one of the Wardens that fought beside Theron the Fen'On'ala. The Great Wolf."

"I didn't just fought by his side, I was also his friend and it was he that told me that Morrigan was at her mother's old hut."

* * *

As they walk through he couldn't help but notice the young dwarf that Theron had mentioned to him. He had seen in the last time he came to the tower and it appeared that she was just as excited last time he saw her.

The moment Dagna saw him he rushed over towards him. "You! Did you come to visit? I got the notes you sent me on the rune enhanced lyrium infusions and you wouldn't believe what I've discovered about that sword you sent me and I've been working on some correlating…"

He stopped being able to follow her about five seconds later. Somehow, the young dwarven woman transcended the need to breathe when going on about her studies. It took him the better part of a minute just to calm her down and escort Ariane to the library.

"Look at all these books!" said Ariane in awe. "I've never seen so many."

"We shouldn't have a problem trying to find the book we need," said Daylen.

It took them a few minutes to find a book on elven artifacts. Unfortunately the book was an elven. Ariane, however, brightened. "I recognise the character on this page! I think it makes up part of the word ' _Eluvian_!'"

"Is this like the book you lost?"

"Similar. The bindings are in the same style, but the script is different." She started looking around. "This is a library, isn't it? Perhaps another book could help us translate this."

After a couple more minutes, they found a translation book. Ariane used it to locate the pages that referenced the _eluvian_.

"Whoa! Who let a dog in here?" The man suddenly gasped. "And what are you doing? Be careful!" He snatched the book away from Ariane and clutched it to him like it was a precious child. "You're bending the book too much. It'll crack the spine and cause the pages to fall out!" He shook his head. "Just thinking about it is making me dizzy."

Daylen rolled his eyes. "Be careful with what?"

The mage looked at him and his eyes widened. "Wait… I know you. You're… the Grey Warden mage." He then groaned. "This is even _worse_. Don't they teach you proper care of antique volumes in the first year?" He then rubbed his forehead. "Maker! People save the country and suddenly they think they can abuse priceless books all willy-nilly!"

Daylen shook his head. "Are you familiar with this book?"

The mage looked the book. "I've used it, but I don't know it by heart. Hmm… browsing the chapter on the _Eluvians_? No one's actually found one, you know."

Ariane gaped. "You know what ' _Eluvian_ ' is?"

The mage. Nodded. "It's old elvish for 'seeing glass'. Mirror."

Daylen blinked, and then glanced at Ariane. "Your keeper couldn't even translate the word for mirror?"

"It's a two-thousand-year-old dialect."

"She's right. The word is from the lost language of Arlathan, forgotten over eons of slavery." Finn shrugged. "I only know a few dozen words of it, and I'm the Circle's linguist. ' _Eluvian_ ' isn't just any mirror, it's a special kind. When the Imperium sacked Arlathan, they took these mirrors and tried to unlock their power. But all they could use them for was communication, over long distances."

Daylen frowned. "Why would Morrigan be interested in that?"

"Ah, you're a friend with a special interest? Maybe she needs to talk to someone?" she said giggling.

"Never mind," said Daylen rubbing his forehead. "Anyway, I know where to find one."

"You do?" They both asked him.

"Well, I've never seen it myself, but my friend Theron, the Hero of Ferelden found one and got corrupted by it," he explained.

Ariane gaped at him. " _Ir abelas_ … I met his clan not too long ago, but I never linked their story with the Dalish Warden's tale. Of course!"

Daylen was really surprised by this, because while he knew that Theron had finished his book he was now having difficulty trying to find a publisher who would publish it. Though he expected that he would succeed especially with Leliana by his side.

"What happened to the mirror?" the mage asked curiously."

"My mentor smashed it to pieces. It was corrupted by darkspawn, beyond hope of recovery." He was fairly confident he could find the location again.

The mage waved his hands. "Even broken, it could be used to find the others. No, don't get ahead of yourself, Finn, you have to be sure."

"What?" Ariane asked. "What do you know?"

Finn was extremely excited and was failing in attempts to calm down. "This is so exciting! We have to go to the repository. Hadley has the key."

Daylen hope this time things would not be so hectic in the repository, he can never forget the amount of trouble Jowan had put him in the last he was down there.

* * *

"Hadley! Just the man I was looking for," Finn said.

"Not looking very hard, were you? I'm always here."

Finn chuckled. "Good one. So I… eh… need to go into the repository."

"No," Hadley said flatly.

"No? Why not? I'm not some drooling apprentice."

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Ariane asked, folding her arms.

"Actually, it may be because of me," said Daylen, rubbing the back of his neck. "The last I was down there I kind of blew up a wall and set a blood mage loose."

"No." Hadley shook his head. "The sentinels have been behaving erratically, so the repository is locked for everyone's safety."

"Oh." Finn gave a dejected sigh. "Well then… uh… sorry for bothering you."

"Is there anything I can do?" Daylen asked.

Hadley blinked. "I would certainly like to see the situation resolved, but I would hate to put you in danger." Hadley shook his head. "The repository isn't crucial to the daily functioning of the Circle, so we've left it until we can spare more men."

"I'll help with this," Daylen assured.

Hadley sighed, and handed the key over. "Very well, and your necks. But before you go, what's so important down there?"

"The statue." Finn gestured. "It knows things about Tevinter, and I need to speak to it."

Hadley nodded. "All right. Be careful, and keep the mess to a minimum."

Ariane looked at Finn strangely. "You know that talking to inanimate objects is a sign of insanity?"

"Not when it talks back," Finn smiled as they made their way towards the repository.

Ariane looked sceptical. "You think this statue talks… to you?"

"It does," said Daylen. "I had a nice little conversation with it the last time I was down there."

"Oh, yes… you were there, weren't you? With Jowan." Daylen nodded, he knew that Jowan have become tranquil, but he could never really bring himself to look at him in the eyes, not that he was now so cold. "Some of the apprentices now use his name to describe dangerous schemes with little chance of success. Technically a misnomer… since he made it out of the tower alive…"

Ariane just for the two of them like they were crazy.

"It's complicated," said Finn. "It wasn't always a statue. You'll see."

* * *

The sentinels attacked them before they'd gone halfway down the corridor. He dispatched his easily, and then watched a moment. Ariane had a bit of difficulty, but managed. That's when they notice something that looked like a dark scar in front of them.

"That's a tear in the Veil," Finn gasped as he blasted the sentinel with a fireball. "Something from the Fade is influencing the sentinels! We have to deal with this!"

"I see something like this before in the Blackmarsh, I can conceal it," said Daylen.

He then began to mumble and then fired a powerful burst of energy right into the tear destroying it. At once the sentinels stopped right in their tracks.

"We did it! And those sentinels are going back to normal. We need to deal with the rest of the rips in the Veil if we can."

"What happened in the Blackmarsh exactly?" Ariane asked curiously.

"It's a long story," said Daylen.

* * *

As they walk through he noticed that the old vials containing the phylacteries of the apprentices had moved. In truth he was exactly surprised, considering that a circle mage, an apprentice and a lay sister wayward a breakthrough the magical wards.

They soon found all the magical that the Templars at had stored in the repository, including the statue. Though something was different from it than the last time he saw it.

"The prison is breached. I see the encroaching darkness."

Ariane stared. "Wow. It does talk."

"Hello?" Finn approached the statue.

"The… the shadow will consume all…"

"What are you talking about?" Daylen asked.

"A hunger, a cage, a yawning void… help me…"

"Something is causing it distress. The tears in the Veil, most likely. The statue's useless until we mend the Veil." Finn wrung his hands.

* * *

It took some doing, but there are able to locate the tears in the Veil and destroyed them. Had one slide before the sentinels stopped attacking them in return to their usual positions.

"That's the last of them. The sentinels should stop trying to kill us now," said Finn.

"Then let's head back to the statue," said Daylen.

* * *

They made their way back towards the statue and it began to speak once more. "I am the spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and—"

"Advisor to Archon Valerius, blah, blah, fall of the house. Yes, we've been through that." Finn gestured impatiently.

"Finn… greetings."

"Are you all right?" Daylen asked the statue. "You seemed distressed, earlier."

Finn looked at him as though he were the crazy one. "Are you asking the statue if it's all right? It's a statue!"

Ariane snickered. "So you'll talk to it, but it's strange to ask about its well-being?"

"It's made of stone! Short of a hammer and chisel, nothing will hurt it."

Daylen sighed. Finn had clearly never seen a golem sulk.

"Stone eyes are no longer clouded, the darkness recedes, for now."

Finn glanced at him. "It's hard to get answers out of it—requires parsing all the grandiose mumbo-jumbo." He turned back to the statue. "We know where a broken Eluvian lies. Can it still be used to find the others?"

"Scry. The broken glass, dagger-sharp, will be your key."

"Broken glass?" Daylen asked. "From the mirror?"

"Yes," the statue replied. "The Lights of Arlathan will illuminate the scryer's path. The archons possessed them, but they were misused, befouled, and lost, like so much the Imperium touched. Some were saved, carried by fugitives from the elven city. Their sorrow awoke the Stone, and her children sheltered them. They found a sanctuary in the deep halls of Cad'halash, now known as Cadash. There the Lights of Arlathan lie, shielded from unworthy eyes."

"Cadash thaig?" Daylen shook his head. "Impossible, it's not that old."

"So you know of it," said Finn slightly surprised. "Convenient."

Ariane was still staring at the statue. "She mentioned the children of the Stone. I had not realised the _durgen'len_ once aided my people when they fled."

The statue spoke again. "Goodbye Finn. We will not speak again."

Finn started to nod, and then turned to stare at the statue. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

The statue did not reply. Daylen shook his head and started walking out of the repository.

"Why do you think it said we wouldn't talk again?" he asked them and then his eyes widened. "I… I'm not gonna die, am I?"

"Let's not think about it," Daylen suggested. "It may have indicated that you might not return to the repository again."

* * *

Ariane grabbed Finn's arm before they got to the end of the corridor. "Now mage, tell us what's going on."

Finn gestured excitedly. "The Eluvians are linked. All of them. If you have one, you can find the others, if they still exist. But the one you know of is broken, and corrupted. So we need something else to… amplify the magic."

A note of wonder entered Ariane's voice. "The Lights of Arlathan."

"Yes," Finn said. "I'll start going over my notes. Once you find the shard and the lanterns, bring them back here and I'll be able to help you find the _eluvian_."

"Will you come with us, Finn?" Dayeln asked.

"Ready when you are," Finn grinned.

Once Finn had filled his satchel with books and papers. Hopefully, he wouldn't need a change of clothes or food.

Daylen took a moment to say goodbye to Dagna. She pressed a few of her creations on them before they left.


	2. Lights of Arlathan

Daylen guided them to the underground catacomb that led to the broken Eluvians. He never actually ventured into it, but from what the tales Theron told him it was a creepy place.

He only knew one thing that this would bring him closer to Morrigan and without realising it he was fiddling with the finger she gave him and Ariane seem to have noticed this gesture.

"That ring," Ariane said. "You play with it often."

He looked at the ring, "Morrigan gave it to me. A long time ago."

Ariane frowned. "A ring a significant gift. In human culture, does that not mean…?"

Daylen shook his head. "No, she said that allowed her to track me. That's all."

Ariane blinked. "Track you? A curious thing to want. The ring allow you to find her in return?"

Daylen sighed, he tried that many the moment she disappeared to no avail. Though, times get a weird feeling that the back of his mind. "I think I feel sometimes, but I don't know."

Ariane gave him a sympathetic look. "She is such a hold on you… We'll find her. You have my word." She then looked down into the tunnel. "The ancient Eluvians will be our key."

He then began to descend down into the catacombs.

"This is where Theron's journey began," he said as he held up the torch. "He and his brother Tamlen ventured in here and then they got affected by the mirror. Somehow he managed to call himself out, but we never found Tamlen."

"What happened to him?" Finn asked.

"We found a few months later, but he had almost been complete the taking over by the blight," Daylen said closing his eyes. "Theron didn't want to kill them, but Tamlen forced his hand."

"I can only imagine what he went through," said Ariane.

* * *

He could sense the ghouls. This must be the right place. He gestured for Ariane and Finn to stay back, drew his staff, and moved in.

The first shrieks attacked before they'd descended the stairs. He froze all in price with a powerful ice spell.

"That was impressive," said Finn.

"There's more ahead, be ready," said Daylen.

Daylen went right first. He dodged one arrow and cast a shield around him as more came. Ariane sliced one of the infected Dalish died with her sword. She spun and cut two more arrows out of the air, then went after the remaining two. The Dalish should not be here. Duncan had said he'd made the danger very clear to Marethari.

Ariane looked down at the bodies. "These people were very sick before they died. _Ir abelas, lethallin_ …"

"You… don't think it's contagious, do you?" Finn asked emerging from his hiding spot.

"Just as long as the blood is in getting your veins," said Daylen rolling his eyes.

"Good, just wanted to make sure," said Finn.

* * *

They soon found the mirror and it was exactly as Theron described it. He could have only imagine what it looks like when it was intact.

"I can't believe this is one of the Eluvians. It's magnificent… and broken." Finn stared. "Mostly broken."

Daylen found a shard that didn't have the feel of taint. He remembered well the fate of Theron's brother Tamlen. Finn took it from him, twisting it this way and that. "We have the shard of the Eluvian, but we still need the Lights of Arlathan." He glanced at Daylen. "You indicated you knew something about Cadash Thaig?"

"I know how to get there," Daylen replied. Odd, how the paths of his former companions now crossed his. First Theron, and now Shale.

* * *

By the time they reached Cadash Thaig, Finn and Ariane were fast friends.

Finn wrung his hands nervously. "I'm not sure I like the Deep Roads. Fewer darkspawn than expected, but it feels like we're being watched." He blinked. "Wait, why did we stop? Is this Cadash thaig?"

"Yes," Daylen said. "I told you I've been here before."

"Right. So, I've… uh, been going through my old notes. Hmmm…"

"And?"

"And I came across this footnote. Apparently, the elves would magically conceal relics of great significance, thus shielding them from unworthy eyes. And given what the Tevinters did, I'd say they count as unworthy."

"You don't say," Ariana said. She rolled her eyes.

"So the Lights of Arlathan are under this enchantment?" Daylen asked.

"That's my hypothesis… but they might just be buried in the ground, too." He looked around, his eyes wide as he took in the dwarven ruins. "Actually… that's very likely. It looks like Cadash thaig was built on the ruins of Cad'halash. The Lights of Arlathan could be miles below us."

Ariane shook her head. "I liked the other theory more."

He did as well. Still, the idea of the eluvians being linked had merit.

"If the elves concealed the relics with magic, only the blood of their kin will reveal them." Finn inhaled. "Ariane… we need your blood."

"Excuse me?"

"Just a few drops, that's it."

"Is this blood magic?" Daylen asked.

"The spell doesn't get its power from the blood; it just uses the blood as a focus. It's kind of a grey area."

"Why Ariane?"

Finn turned to her. "You share the same blood as the Arlathan elves, so you're the only one this enchantment might recognise."

Ariane sighed. "Fine. Just because hearing that gets me all tingly. A few drops."

"I'll… be gentle," Finn promised, turning slightly green.

She held out her hand, and Finn took out a small dagger. He then slid her hand and waved his free hand over the blooded dagger.

"My spell will reveal vortices of magic. Standing in them should allow us to see the energy being drawn to the relics, which will lead us to them."

"You want us to stand in magical vortices?" Ariane asked.

"It's perfectly safe," Finn said. "Mostly. Once we reach the influence of the Lights, Ariane's blood will unveil them. But we have to be close."

* * *

A bronto huffed loudly and charged out of the ruins at them. Daylen shoved Finn out of the way, and Ariane caught hold of the bronto as it passed. She swung up onto its shoulder, and then drove her blade into the underside of its throat. She repeated the blow, and then leaped to safety as the bronto collapsed into a heap and slid several feet.

Finn stared. "Maker, did you see that?" He looked at Daylen. "Did you see that?"

"A bit hard to miss," said Dayeln as he helped Finn up.

Ariane shrugged. "It's the easiest way to deal with large predators like this."

* * *

There were only a few darkspawn. Easily enough to dispatch. By the third small encounter, Finn was even trying to be helpful.

"Look out," Finn said. "Another one of those big… thingies!"

The bronto charged. Daylen then shone a powerful burst of electricity write down its throat and seconds later it toppled over dead.

"Not as flashy as stabbing it, but gets the job done," said Daylen looking at Ariane.

* * *

As it turned out the lights of Arlathan were actual lanterns and they seem to be attracting old elven guardians, much to Ariane's dismay.

He saw tears in Ariane's eyes when they were forced to slay the guardians. "I wish we could talk to these guardians instead of having to slay them."

"They've been here too long," Daylen told her. "Or they wouldn't be attacking you at all."

"I know, it's just… imagine what they could tell us."

They were spirits, bound to the form of warriors long dead. An elven version of golems. Even if it had spoken, it was unlikely it would be in a language they shared.

* * *

"We have the shard of the Eluvian, and the Lights of Arlathan. Now all we have to do is scry for an unbroken mirror." Finn considered a moment. "I saw a suitable place for the ritual not too far from here."

He led them back to a dais. "This should work. Now, there is going to be a lot of magical energy here. It's going to attract… things."

"What kind of things?" Ariane asked.

"Scary things."

"Demons," Daylen said. He drew his staff.

"Yes." Finn sighed. "Demons." He set his staff, gripping it with both hands. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ariane said.

When the demons came, he drew from the energies of the Fade. Around him, the world seemed to slow down slightly. He races staff and began to fire spells at anything that moved towards them, fire, ice, electricity, he fired all kinds of spells.

Behind him, Ariane was trying to hold her own. She was doing well until a second shade appeared near her. It passed her, managing to reach Finn before Daylen blasted it with a viable. The mage continued to work the spell, seemingly unaware of the battle raging around him.

* * *

"Phew!" Finn looked down at himself. His eyes widened. "Am I bleeding? Oh look, a rip in my robe." His eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell over backwards.

Ariane shook her head, and laughed. "What happened to, 'Ariane, give us your blood. Who cares if it hurts?'"

"It's… my blood." Finn swallowed. "That's different."

"Did the ritual work?"

"I've pinpointed another Eluvian. It's in the Dragonbone Wastes." He gestured. "The Tevinters probably moved it there to see if the ancient dragon bones could enhance the Eluvian's power."

"A friend of mine has been to the Dragonbone Wastes. He mentioned no mirror."

"It might be hidden…" Finn rubbed his chin. "Or only appear to those who know its location."

"What happens when we find it?"

"We examine the mirror. It might give clues to what Morrigan's doing. If she's looking for the Eluvians as well, she might even be there."

It was starting to feel as if he was walking in the footsteps of his old friends and he wondered if there was only going to be any other places they'll be heading that his friends had been before.


	3. A New Age

They soon entered the Dragonbone Wastes and it was just as eerie as Faren describe it. Of course, then it was overrun by awakened darkspawn, so hopefully they should and had too much trouble this time.

"We're here. Keep your eye open for dragons. And mirrors," Finn whispered.

"Listen, Faren only came across one dragon here and he killed it I very much doubt will be meeting another one," said Daylen as they descended down the slope.

Of course, he was wrong. There were soon attacked by crazed cultists worshipping dragons and dragonlings. Fortunately, they were not too much trouble for them and they were quickly dispatched.

"Okay, so I was wrong," said Daylen.

"I've never met a dragon worshipper before," said Finn. "Not much the small talk, are they?"

"You should've seen the Disciples of Andraste, now they were crazy," said Daylen.

"Why do people even worship dragons?" Ariane asked.

"Dragons are big, powerful, and they breathe fire. Some people are easily impressed," Finn shrugged.

"He's not wrong," said Daylen.

* * *

They soon entered into a clearing and came to a sudden stop when they saw a large spiderlike creature standing on top of the ruins.

"What… is… that?" Finn gulped.

"A… a varterral!" Ariane gasped. "It can't be; they're only legends!" She gestured. "It is said they were rock and tree, wind and rain, given form and breathe by the elven gods to protect their people."

Finn stared at her. "To protect their people? Then why does it look like it's going to eat you?"

"Does it matter?" Daylen yelled held out his staff.

The varterral leaped down, and headed straight for them. Ariane's blade caught it across the face, and it jumped backwards. Daylen then fired a bolt of an electricity straight at it. It looked as if they could handle this thing, but naturally the problem got worse when two dragons appeared.

"Oh, come on!" Finn yelled as he blasted one of the dragons.

Daylen quickly transformed into a bear and tackled one of the dragons. He could feel the Dragon's claws digging into his skin and a bit hard on its neck. It scales were tough, but fortunately his teeth were even tougher and a pierced its neck.

Ariane was fending off the varterral, but she wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Finn then fired an ice spell freezing it in place. Daylen then slammed into the varterral and a wrestling match began.

While he handled the varterral, Ariane and Finn dealt with the second dragon. Daylen held the varterral as best he could, but it was too strong. Then Barkspawn appeared and doubtless bangs right into its neck. Wired roared in pain he took the opportunity and slashed his claws right across its face and it fell to the ground dead.

He soon returned to his normal form and found more than to dead dragons lying around. Apparently more dragons had appeared while he was fighting the varterral and he wondered how those two managed to kill that many of them.

"How did you do that?" Finn asked.

"Morrigan taught me," said Daylen slightly exhausted. "It comes in handy now and then."

"Well, with any luck she'll be inside," said Ariane.

"Then let's go," said Daylen.

* * *

Finding their way through the ruins was not an easy task, but eventually they reached the bottom of the catacombs and there they found the Eluvian and unlike the previous one this one was intact and standing there was Morrigan.

"The Eluvian! And it's… glowing? We should—"

Ariane put her hand on Finn's chest, checking the mage's forward motion. She glanced at him. "I think she's… expecting you."

Morrigan was there, in front of the Eluvian. She'd known where he was. Known he was coming. He walked towards her. He only barely heard Ariane's whispered request about the book.

Barkspawn at once rushed towards and barked excitedly. Morrgain happily rubbed his head and then turned and looked at Daylen as he approached.

She got up with her hands were wrapped around her upper arms as she watched him approach. He was twenty feet away when she spoke. "No further, please. One more step and I leave. For good, this time."

He stopped. "There's no need to run."

She hesitated, and then gestured at the eluvian. "I assume you know what this is. I have gone to great lengths to find and activate this portal. Give me a reason and I use it, and you will not be able to follow."

"Then why haven't you left yet, if that's true?" He took another step forward.

"I remained because I sensed your approach." She shook her head, and her voice softened. "You kept the ring. Tell me: why did you come?"

"I couldn't let it end like that." Another step forward.

Her smile held sorrow. "And you once argued with me that love is not weakness." She shifted her weight, and then shook her head again. "I will never understand you. And you will never understand me."

Another step. "I won't understand unless you help me to."

"I… would not even know where to begin explaining. Ask your questions then, since you have travelled so far."

He touched the ring. She'd been with him every step of the journey. "Tell me where the child is."

"He is safe, and beyond your reach. All you need to know is that the child is an innocent. He knows nothing of the destiny that lies before him."

A son. He had a son. "That's not good enough."

"Because the child is yours? I understand. I will not share my plan with you. If your trust is insufficient, then your anger will have to do."

She fiddled with a strap on her skirt. It brought a smile to his face. He took another step forward. "What is your plan? I want to know."

"My plan is to leave, and prepare the child for what is to come. Such preparation requires time. And power. I must have both if I am to be successful. More than this, I dare not say." She looked away. "Even to you."

"No more questions." He was only three steps from her now.

"Then allow me to provide you a warning. Tis Flemeth you should beware of, not me. Hunt her, if you hunt anyone."

He shook his head, and laughed softly. "I'm not here to talk about your mother."

"And yet talk we must. I thought I knew what Flemeth planned. I thought what she craved was immortality. And yet I was wrong. So very wrong. She is no blood mage, no abomination… She is not even truly human. The ritual was but a means to an end, a herald for what is to come."

"Why? What is going to happen?"

"Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes change is what they need most. Sometimes change is what sets them free."

"That's not an answer."

"It's all I have to give. I cannot tarry longer. The time has come for me to go."

The solution was simple. He didn't understand why she couldn't see it. "Take me with you."

"You… cannot know what you ask." Tears welled in her golden eyes. "'Twould be better if you stayed. For you, for us both."

His hand caressed her cheek. "I want to be with you. No matter what."

Her lips met his. "Then come, my love. We will face the future together."

* * *

Ariane had the books and the lanterns. She promised to see Finn to his destination safely before returning to her clan. Finn was still staring. Both at him, and at Morrigan. One would think he'd never seen a Witch of the Wild before.

Daylen then made his way down towards them. "I have a favour to ask of you," he said.

"What is it?" Ariane asked.

"I wish you to return Barkspawn to his rightful owner, the Queen of Ferelden just tell them I sent you," he said.

Ariane blinked at the request, but she had a feeling that this might have been the case. "I will."

"Also tell them that something is coming," he said grimly.

"What sort of something?" Finn asked.

Daylen shook his head. "I do not know, but I do know is expect that everything is about to change, but it's important that they know this."

He then made his way back to Morrigan and together they walked together to the mirror. Morrigan was smiling. Through the ring, he could sense her. Warm and loving. Open. He kissed her again.

His hand touched the surface of the Eluvian. Ripples spread across its surface. They shared another look, and then stepped through.

Ariane and Finn watched as they vanished and looked at each other in confusion. They both knew that they couldn't follow them and the only thing they could do was follow Daylen's instructions. So they left with Barkspawn at the heel wondering what was coming.


End file.
